The Fact of Existing
by Pirrip
Summary: The world is ending. This is the time when Hal, Tom and Annie are needed most. But do they really need the help of a demoralized vampire and a ghost that even the supernaturals cannot see? They're about to find out.
1. Betty

**The Fact of Existing**

**Chapter 1: Betty**

****This is story for the band Young Guns, I love you guys. And also for Gustav Wood who held my hand.****

* * *

><p><em>I'll just come out and say it<em>… I'm a ghost.

I hated my life and now I hate my death. Ironic isn't it?

I don't remember my death. Snow told me to that I tripped over my own feet and died at the side of the road. Wanted me to see how fragile life is.

My brother left my life when I was seven. When my mother died, my family broke down. Mother dead, father distant, brother absent. My life fell apart.

_Isn't that how the story goes?_

Should I blame my brother_?_ If it weren't for him I wouldn't have left the house alone that night. _I wouldn't have ended up in a ditch._

I've spent my death wandering around with nobody able to see me, _all but the supernaturals._

_Then_ I found my brother again. My brother, John Mitchell. There he was, my big brother- _only with fangs._

He was a vampire- a vampire who couldn't see me. _Is there something wrong with me…?_

Despite everything I did, he didn't notice me. _I'm a freak. _

From that moment on I became truly invisible to the world- the living, the dead, _the supernatural._

I've spent the last 63 years, 4 months and 3 days following my brother around. Hoping to find a cure. That he would see me_, forgive me._

Now he's dead… Completely dead. _I'm sorry for what I did._

Who needs me? I'll just let them down._ He needed me but I couldn't help._

John once told me that was like him. I'd never let a dead solider rest 'cause I'm always searching for a sign of life, no matter how small. _Some good it did me._

I will never be the same again.

Now I'm stranded on this godforsaken rock. Abandoned. Alone.

It's the fact of existing.

You exist until nobody needs you.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've gone over this chapter and I've made it better. As always, please reviews to tell me what you think. :)<strong>

**"...Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - ριяяιρ**


	2. Howell

**The Fact of Existing**

**Chapter 2: Howell**

* * *

><p>"My name is Raven. I am Raven Snow" I repeat the words every hour. Routine is everything. Without routine I'd break apart- my humanity would break apart. I've always imagined that my soul would split down its centre, ripping my body apart as the last part of me that's human escapes towards the freedom that it'll never have. If I give the human part of my soul the freedom it deserves, I cannot refuse the bloodsucking creature the freedom it wants. And that creature must stay shackled in the pit of my core.<p>

I look around at the dark basement I've confined myself to, watching as the blood of the dead bear I killed flows into the grate in the centre of the room. I think the red liquid looks beautiful, almost like the crimson paint back in the lodge I call home.

Then I remember it wasn't my home. It never was. It's my cell. I think of the bars on the windows, bars I could have easily broken- I just didn't want my Lord to know of the strength my skinny limbs possess.

I only have to think of the hell I've escaped from to remember why this liquid isn't beautiful. This liquid means death. It means that I'm a murderer.

I stroke the bear's fur; it didn't deserve to die. I had thought that perhaps its blood would satisfy my thirst but the Gods didn't wish it so.

The bear's fur is softer than I expected it to be.

"My name is Raven. I am Raven Snow," I repeat the words over and over again, trying to form a plan. My name is Raven. I am Raven Snow. My name is Raven…

Then I realise. I'm not who I used to be. I'm not the trusting child who believed my Lord knew what was best. I'm a warrior, the first rebel. I need a new name for myself. I pause, running my fingers through the dead bear's thick fur, trying to think of a title that I can be true to, a title as good as my new intentions.

A wise man once told me that if I went too far from home, I would lose my roots. Another told me that if I killed too many people, and I would forget myself.

I smile, remembering the speakers. They needed me. But who needs me? I'll just let them down.

With this thought in my head, I twist their names around, crushing them together, moulding them into a new identity for myself. I will live up to their expectations.

"My name is Howell. I am Howell Bones."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the world go round. :)<strong>

**"Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately and so shall we. For no creatures under God are as we are, none so like him as ourselves." - ριяяιρ**


End file.
